


Sweet Taboo

by DaniSugaKookies



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: ABO, ABO Universe, ATEEZ - Freeform, Alpha!San, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cliche, Feels, Fights, Fluff and Angst, Football player!San, Football | Soccer, Friendship, Grades, Groups, Guilt, Heats, Heavy Angst, Hidden Relationship, Hiding, Hurt, Jocks, Love, Mingsang, Mpreg, Multi, Nerd!Seonghwa, Popularity, Shame, Some knotting, Sports, Tutoring, appearance of stray kid members, couple of breakups, jongjoong, nerds?, omega!seonghwa, rude members, ruts, sanhwa, sorry - Freeform, status
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:06:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26154676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniSugaKookies/pseuds/DaniSugaKookies
Summary: Choi San, the star football player of KQ academy is failing a crucial course in his senior year needed for post-secondary applications; math.And in need of help to save his scholarship, he's assigned a tutor.
Relationships: Choi Jongho & Kim Hongjoong, Choi San/Park Seonghwa, Kang Yeosang/Song Mingi
Comments: 12
Kudos: 138





	Sweet Taboo

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really on a roll with these one shots! I'm trying to take advantage of this time because I'm off school so yeeep here I am writing about my loves again. School starts next week so this will probably be my last for a while. 
> 
> Sanhwa! Another of my fav ships, as well as Minsang and Jongjoong, ugh I love those ships so much! That's all I really do tbh, write about underrated ships lol. 
> 
> There is no homophobia in this because i'm including elements of the ABO universe into a modern day setting. It's a bit weird I know, I tried it with one of my BTS fics so I'm trying it again lol. This one is a bit of a rollercoaster so get ready for the ride. 
> 
> Thanks for reading! Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated!  
>    
> (NOTE: All the boys are the same ages except Jongho who is a year younger and once again this contains very brief MPREG)

His coach speaks first, gesturing towards the seat in front of them. "Have a seat San."

In the office is his football coach, his math teacher, and the principle of KQ academy. To say San is nervous is the least of it all. 

"Is everything okay?" San asks, concern in his voice while he drops in the seat.

His math teacher sighs. "I'm gonna cut to the chase. Your grades from last year and this new year have been terrible San." 

"Oh.."

"As our star football player, it's best we let you know to aid you. To get into the best universities for football and even obtain a scholarship your marks cannot be this low, especially this one" the principle states. 

"It's not my fault I can't understand equations" San snaps, crossing his arms over his chest in a defence. 

"That's understandable, no one can be great at everything. But if your mark gets any lower I'll be forced to place you under suspension from the team because you'll be failing the class. And so it's why we've devised a plan" his coach speaks. 

San raises an eyebrow. 

"You're going to receive tutoring lessons from my top student. The sessions will take place after school every Tuesday and Thursday, the days you don't have football practice and will run for an hour" his math teacher states. 

San scoffs, shaking his head. "I don't think tutoring lessons will help. This will be a waste of time." 

"Either this or face the consequences. Your mark will only keep dropping Mr. Choi. We're trying to help you so I advise you don't make things difficult. We know how important football is to you" The principle says with sincerity. 

San sighs, looking down in defeat. "Fine." 

"Great! We've set up a private office just for the both of you. Your sessions start next week. Please take this serious Mr. Choi."

*******

"Tutoring?" Seonghwa asks with a frown. 

"Yes, the sessions will take place Tuesday and Thursdays after school and will run for an hour. You're my top student, I couldn't really ask for anyone else. It's an important situation" Mrs. Min, Seonghwa's math teacher replies. 

He was asked to stay after class, and then told about some tutoring he could pick up for an anonymous student (they wouldn't tell him who it was, promising confidentiality). In all honesty, Seonghwa didn't want to do it. This person was a stranger, he would have to spend his time helping someone else when he would rather be doing things to help himself, or spending time with his friends, but his teacher seemed really desperate and even mentioned giving him extra credits, which of course he could not refuse. 

"Okay." 

During lunchtime in the cafeteria, Seonghwa recalls the event to his best friends. 

"and they wouldn't tell you who it is? that's weird" Hongjoong, one of his alpha best friend replies. 

Seonghwa shrugs. "She mentioned something about keeping it a secret. I don't even think I'm allowed to tell you guys, so make sure this stays between us okay?" 

Yeosang, another best friend and an omega just like him, chuckles. "Who would we even tell? it's not like we talk to anyone else." 

His other alpha best friend is next to speak. "Yeah. The only one who could do that is Jongho and we haven't even told him" Mingi adds, pushing up the glasses that were descending down his nose. 

"Tell me what?" a familiar voice appears. The four slightly jump, turning to see Jongho, their beta best friend, join their table. 

Their group wasn't a popular one at KQ academy, for the four of them tended to stick to themselves. The reason why people even knew of them was because they had the highest ranking grades in their academic classes (excluding sports). They were a group of friends serious about their studies. Yeosang has the highest grade in physics and biology, Seonghwa chemistry and math, whereas Hongjoong has it in English and music and Mingi in geography and history. And even then, their grades were very close to one another, liking the little challenge of competing with one another. They were referred to as the 'nerds' by other students. Jongho, a junior, became friends with them his first year at the school. He didn't have any friends earlier on and would eat by himself during lunch, so one day Hongjoong spotted him and invited him over to their table and they've been close ever since. The other four have known each other since childhood, growing up together. They were inseparable. 

But as the years went by, Jongho started to get himself involved in a lot of sports which picked up his popularity. Luckily enough, Jongho was a special one. In most cases where other individuals would allow the popularity to get their heads inevitably forgetting about their day one's and choosing the popular crowd, Jongho knew to always place them first. But, even though he still considers them as his ultimate best friends, he also has _plenty_ of other friends, and it's why they're afraid about his mouth going loose. It would spread _everywhere_. 

"Nothing" Mingi answers too quickly, turning away from the other. 

Jongho narrows his eyes. "What happened to not letting me feel left out anymore?" 

Seonghwa sighs, deciding to just tell the other. Jongho had started to feel left out because he wasn't with them as much anymore with all his extracurriculars, something they never want him to feel because he will always be as important to them. 

"And you guys were worried about me telling others? Cmon, I would expect you guys to trust me better than that. Who I am now will never jeopardize our friendship" Jongho scolds sadly.

"I know, we're sorry. Forgive us" Hongjoong pleads, moving his face close to Jongho's. Jongho blushes, turning away with a whine. "Fine, fine" 

They continue their lunch, chatting about upcoming assignments and other things. The stress of the final year for 4/5 of them was picking up. 

Mingi sighs, leaning his head on Yeosang's shoulder. "Babe, I want cuddles."

Yeosang and Mingi did not start dating till this summer before the new school year, but the rest of them have always seen their growing feelings towards each other. It was honestly like viewing a long marathon to them, watching them dance around one another, but they were all glad when it finally happened (excluding the PDA). 

"And thats my cue to leave. I gotta talk to coach about some upcoming stuff. I'll see you guys later" Jongho quickly says before waving goodbye. They watch him move around the cafeteria, but before he leaves he stops at _that_ table. 

The populars. The Jocks, the cheerleaders, the table many students in the school wish they could even get a chance to sit at one day. 

Jongho greets a few of them, holding light conversation before he finally leaves the cafeteria. 

"I still can't believe our youngest is socializing with _them_ " Hongjoong comments. 

"He's on almost all the sports teams, he knows all of them" Yeosang smartly adds, gaining a playful glare from Hongjoong. 

"I used to wish I could be as popular as one of them, oh how I envied it. But now, I've realized how happy I am where I'm at and with everything I have" Mingi says, a soft smile on his face. 

They all turn to him, smiling as well. "Us too." 

*******

Eventually the first Tuesday hits, and before he knows it Seonghwa is heading to the first session. He has all the notes he has prepared over the weekend to help the student. He's made study guides and practice questions he believes should help, choosing to also colour code everything. 

He heads to the office the math teacher told him about, punching in the password before the wooden door swings open. It's a cute small room, one with dark wooden decor and bookshelves. There are two chairs placed side by side near the black table in the middle of the room. The computer has been pushed to the side so the desk has space. 

The room is nice and warm, giving Seonghwa a nice feeling he can't really describe. To put it in simple words, he feels like he can stay in the room to study forever. High level of comfortability. 

Pushing his thoughts aside, he quickly puts down his bag and starts setting up, placing pens and pencils, textbook and notes, notebook and highlighters on the table in an organized matter. Once he's finished and looking at the time, he notices its five minutes past the start of their session time and the student still isn't there. 

Sighing, he sits to lean back in his chair, lightly tapping his foot. When ten minutes pass, Seonghwa starts to wonder if he should go find his math teacher, but as if on cue the door starts beeping as someone punches in the password. Seonghwa stands, getting ready to greet the student with a welcoming smile, but who he sees enter the room shocks him because it's someone he would've never expected. 

His welcoming words are stuck in his throat when he spots Choi San, one of the most popular students at KQ academy entering the small room. San quickly closes the door behind him before he turns towards Seonghwa, placing a small awkward smile on his face. "Hi." 

_Alpha._

He doesn't know why, but his wolf inside is going crazy, dancing in fast excited movements. Seonghwa, gulping down his nerves frowns. "Um.. I'm sorry, I'm just a bit confused. Do you have the wrong room?" 

Sans' eyebrows furrow. "I don't think so. You're tutoring me in math right?" 

Seonghwa slowly nods, so he really is tutoring Choi San. Seonghwa didn't know the latter too well other than his popular status. Going to Jongho's football games also made him recognize the star player, who was _really_ good at the sport. No one could keep their eyes off him as they all watched him run down the field. Seonghwa can admit San is insanely attractive as well, girls and guys gawking at the alpha only wishing someone like him could be theirs. Black soft hair that always falls into his eyes, tall and skinny with lean muscle, a six pack of abs under his clothes and don't get Seonghwa started on those arms. Rumours spread around about him sleeping with other students, but the only official thing Seonghwa remembers is him dating a head cheerleader for a few months before they broke it off. 

"Yes, I am. Uh, you can come take a seat." Seonghwa takes his own, crossing his arms in his lap awkwardly. 

San nods, removing his backpack and varsity jacket to throw across the room. He sighs, taking a seat beside Seonghwa in the other chair. Seonghwa gets a whiff of his smell, Vanilla. _Mmmm, his wolf loves it._

"Sorry, I didn't get your name?" San asks, turning to stare at him.

Seonghwa reddens, avoiding the other's eyes. "Park Seonghwa. and you?" 

San raises his eyebrows, as if shocked Seonghwa is asking for his name. He smirks. "Choi San." 

Seonghwa nods. Pushing his thoughts aside, he transforms into his serious mode.

"Nice to meet you. Mrs. Min informed me about your conditions and I'm here to help. I've set up a study guide, as well as practice questions and have colour coded steps to help aid you in particular elements. How about we start off with a simple one and you can tell me where you're having trouble? Once we succeed in passing that conflict, the difficulty will then rise until I feel like you are confident in the questions."

San nods, listening attentively as he looks at how Seonghwa's organized everything in astonishment. "Okay." 

"Eventually when your grade starts to raise back up, our sessions will end. It's great to be optimistic about it, okay? I know you're a football player and realize how important grades are for applications, so trust me, I'll do everything I can to help" Seonghwa reassures. 

"So you know I play football?" San asks. 

"Yes, my friend is on the football team and I've seen you alongside him" Seonghwa replies.

"Friend? Who?" 

"Choi Jongho."

"Oh, Jongho. He's a great player as well. I didn't know you two were friends." 

"Yes, we're best friends."

"Now that you mention it, I have never seen you around. Are you in our grade?" 

Seonghwa bites his bottom lip, _as if he didn't feel invisible towards the students enough._

"I am, San, but we're getting off topic. Shall we start?" 

San nods, apologizing before their session starts. In the middle of it on a particularly hard question, San throws the pencil in frustration, sighing as he pulls his hair. "I just don't get it! And I never will. I told Mrs. Min this was going to be stupid." 

An awkward silence falls. San drops his head in defeat, arms crossed against his chest. Seonghwa frowns, pondering on what to say before deciding to speak from his knowledge. 

"Hey, San-ssi, look at me" Seonghwa says softly. San frowns, slowly raising his eyes to look at the other. Seonghwa is staring at him intensely with an understanding smile on his face. 

"I know things are hard right now... but nothing great ever comes easy. You should know that as our star football player. I'm sure your skills came with a lot of practice and effort, lots of hard work. For me? Becoming a top student was never easy. It was a lot of sleepless nights, and there were a lot of times I felt like a failure. But I kept going, just as you did. Now, no one can be great at everything, honestly I bet if you kicked a ball towards me I'd land on my ass trying to kick it." San cutely laughs, a dimple appearing on his cheek that sends Seonghwa's heart in weird movements before he continues. "but what matters in the end is how much I _tried_ to kick it, for so, later on, not becoming a good player but _being_ able to kick the ball. You may not be perfect at math San, nor will ever be, but what matters is your effort which _will_ eventually pay off." 

San stares at Seonghwa with an unreadable expression, eyes shining. Seonghwa smiles, nodding. "I hope my words can help you somehow." 

San nods, shaking out of his trance to sit up. With a smile, he speaks. "Let's continue." 

The first session rolls smoothly after that. After their session is over, Seonghwa sends San home with all the notes he created and some easy practice questions to do before their next session. 

San thanks him, bidding him goodbye before leaving the office space. Seonghwa lets out a deep sigh, finally feeling like he could properly breathe. All these emotions he was suddenly feeling were indescribable to say the least, and so he does what he does best and chooses to ignore it, packing up his things to head home himself. 

*******

"Where the hell have you been?" Wooyoung asks after he jogs towards San. He was supposed to hang with a couple of his friends today, having a small scrimmage match for fun since there was no practice that day. He told them he would be late in which they were aware, but he didn't inform them of how late.

"I was talking to principle Lee about my applications and scholarships" San lies to his best friend.

Yunho, San's other alpha best friend, joins alongside Wooyoung with a raised eyebrow after hearing him. "And it took that long?

San nods with a small sigh. "Unfortunately. Are you guys still playing?" 

Wooyoung shakes his head. "Nah, we just ended it. Hyunjin and Felix were captains this time around. Wanna go grab a bite?" 

San nods before leading his friends to his car, mind elsewhere as a certain black haired male occupies his mind. 

Seonghwa immediately texts his friends when he get's home, mind in a sudden frantic to tell them everything. 

**Gryffindor Squad**

_**Seonghwa**_

You guys won't believe who I'm tutoring

**_Hongjoong_ **

Who? 

_**Seonghwa** _

Choi fricken San!

_**Yeosang** _

:O No way!

**_Seonghwa_ **

Yes way! Now I know why the teacher's wanted me to keep things a secret, it all makes sense 

_**Mingi** _

tutoring WHO? I would have never expected that

**_Jongho_ **

Now that you mention it, it makes sense. He's really trying to get a scholarship for football 

_**Hongjoong** _

Wow.. Never thought I would see the day that one of us other than Jongho interacts with one of them

**_Seonghwa_ **

I know right! anyways gotta go guys, dad is getting annoyed at me texting at the dinner table

_**Yeosang** _

You owe us a better explanation when dinner is over Mr

_**Mingi** _

Yeah! We want to hear more!

*******

At the next session that takes place on Thursday, Seonghwa is surprised when San hands him his completed practice questions that were all correct. Seonghwa couldn't be more proud. 

"Ready to level up the difficulty?" 

Deciding to take a ten minute break after a hard instruction for the next elements, Seonghwa's tongue runs loose, a boost of confidence and passion invading him. "I hear you're trying to get a scholarship."

San turns to him after taking a sip from his water bottle with a raised eyebrow. "Who told you that?" 

Seonghwa shrugs, crossing his arms. "People speak, it gets around." 

San slowly nods, turning away as if his mind is pondering. It's silent before he starts to speak again. "The scholarship is everything to me. I mean I don't come from a poor family, it's not like my parents cant pay the tuition, but the scholarship would mean a lot because it'll prove to my parents that I'm better than they think." 

Seonghwa frowns. "Do they not support you?" 

San shakes his head. "I've had a passion for football ever since I was young, but it never came easy. My mom and dad were strict, still are, on getting me into school to become a lawyer, or a doctor, something they can brag about to the family. They've never even been to one of my games. Every time I bring up sports, they dismiss it. I've lied my way through high school, making them think I'm doing what they want, but in reality I'm doing what I want and it's why this scholarship is so important. They will never pay my tuition for university knowing I'm in a program they disagree with, and so I'm taking things into my own hands" San speaks, easily opening up. 

It shines a new light on San, one Seonghwa hadn't seen before. Seonghwa is amazed, silently praising San for following his dreams. It takes lots of courage to do something so brave. 

"Wow, I'm glad you're following your dreams, not everyone can do that. And I know things are hard now, but they are your parents. I'm sure they will soon realize that your happiness comes first." 

San smiles. "I hope so." 

Seonghwa returns it, startling a bit when San retaliates the question. "How about you? and your parents?" 

Seonghwa's smile widens. "Both my dads support me in everything I want to do. They were a bit strict about my good grades growing up, but after proving to them how passionate I am about my academics they've given me the freedom of choosing what I want to do. It was the same for my older brother who is away at university now. I've decided I want to become a research scientist, and just help the world in discovering new things, such as cures for diseases and such. It's always been a passion of mine." 

San smiles, nodding. "Wow, it seems like an immensely challenging job that can only be done by individuals with high intellectual aspects, in which I truly believe you have. I hope your dream comes true as well Seonghwa-ssi." 

"Thank you" Seonghwa whispers. 

They both felt so comfortable with opening up to one another, something that never came easy with strangers. It was as if they had already built a relationship. As a new familiar feeling starts to bloom in the chests of the both of them, they turn away from one another in confusion. 

_What is this feeling?_

It was the start of something new. 

*******

As the sessions continue, and weeks and weeks pass by, Seonghwa and San's relationship only moves closer and closer, a blossoming flower. The sessions, still strictly sticking to math, also tend to other conversations, about passions, dreams, goals, friends, likes and dislikes. They can find themselves chatting about anything and everything, it was nice. To them, it acted as a small escape from the reality of the world, and in that space they felt the most like themselves. It was hard to describe, but Seonghwa knew as the weeks went by, he was falling hard for the star football player, something he vowed to never do. 

But it was too late. 

Things take a sharp turn one particular day. Seonghwa is in the cafeteria eating with his friends when his eyes travel to _that_ table in regret. He spots Seoyeon, the head and most popular cheerleader of KQ academy and in addition, San's ex-girlfriend. She sits beside the other, smiling at something he says before she leans into him, dropping her head in his chest. 

Seonghwa quickly looks away, a heat of anger hitting him as he realizes he's feeling something he's never really experienced before. Jealousy. 

And it's then he realizes that he's head over heels for Choi San. And in that state, in denial and insecure, he realizes that a nerd, a nobody such as him could ever even get a small chance with someone like the other.

_But oh boy was he wrong._

And it's there he realizes what he needs to put an end to. So that week, he prepares the ultimate study guide, working hours and hours on it, as well as setting up the hardest questions. When him and San meet, he gives San the guide, then proceeds to let San answer the questions. 

"Is everything okay? You're acting weird" San voices with concern.

Seonghwa nods, forcing a smile. "I'm fine." 

San doesn't believe him but decides to leave it, getting back to work. After he's finished, Seonghwa checks his answers, check marking them all one by one. He got all of them correct. 

Sadly, Seonghwa praises him with a sad smile, finally cutting to the chase. "Well.. It's with sadness I say this but.. our sessions have finally come to an end San-ssi."

San's eyes widen as he sits up. "What? already?" 

Seonghwa chuckles. "It hasn't been already San. It's been three months. Your math grade has improved and you've finally grasped an understanding of functions. My work here is officially done."

It feels bitter sweet. 

Seonghwa stands, starting to pack his things. San is tongue tied, he doesn't know what to say. It isn't like he can beg Seonghwa to continue to tutor him, there was nothing more for him to learn. But he didn't want the sessions to end. They were what he looked forward to at the end of the day, they were his comfort. Seonghwa is his comfort. 

But too afraid to say anything, San just sits there, watching the other pack his things. 

Seonghwa makes his way towards the door, turning with a smile on his face. "Don't hesitate to find me if you ever need help again. You _will_ get the scholarship, you hear me? Best wishes San-ssi, I hope your future is bright and successful." 

Seonghwa bows, before quickly exiting the room, feeling as if his heart has been stomped on.

And what he doesn't notice is San's sad and heartbroken expression from feeling his has been stomped on too. 

*******

For the first time in a long time, Seonghwa doesn't tell his friends about his secret. He doesn't believe they need to know, its pointless feelings that will go nowhere and theres no point in dwelling on them. 

But it's hard, keeping it to himself. 

He finds himself looking for the other more than ever at times, especially during lunch, tuning out his friends while his eyes are on San in the cafeteria watching the other interact with his friends. Every time he sees San, he acts as if he doesn't know him, but inside, his emotions are running wild, heart beat moving at different paces while his wolf howls in glee.

_He hates it._

He's only ever felt like this with a crush he had many years ago, remembering the difficult emotions that slowly ate away at him. So Seonghwa tries his ultimate best to forget the other. 

A month later, the teachers bring up a final year trip. The seniors would be taking a weekend trip to explore nature, a small getaway. It wasn't mandatory for everyone to go but ones who didn't were thought to be crazy to pass up a getaway weekend up north. 

Considering all the seniors are going, they've gotten a big lodge with plenty of attached cabins. The cabins are a limit to four people, which fits their group perfectly once Seonghwa signs them up. 

"It sucks I can't go" Jongho frowns. 

"It's okay, we'll have plenty more trips together. We're only gone for a few days" Hongjoong reassures, side hugging the younger. Jongho smiles, leaning into the older with a small blush. Seonghwa raises a curious eyebrow at the two, but chooses to stay quiet. 

They leave the next Friday, piling with their belongings on one the plenty buses with many other students. There are four coach buses taking the seniors for the three hour drive. Seonghwa is sat beside Hongjoong, Yeosang and Mingi in front of them. 

"you excited?" Hongjoong asks, pulling out a new book he started reading. 

Seonghwa nods with a hum, positioning himself to feel more comfortable. "it'll be nice to just spend some time outdoors with you guys." 

Upon arriving, Seonghwa notices just how big the camp site is. Cabins stretch all over the place, as well as a big lodge further down that must be for eating and meeting up for discussions. The water stretches far beyond the horizon, a breath taking view. There are plenty of campfires set up as well for the night.

"Okay, everyone listen up! You're going to be assigned a cabin number and that is where your group will reside for the time!" 

They end up with cabin 11. There are two sets of bunk beds, Hongjoong and Seonghwa on one and Mingi and Yeosang on the other. 

"No funny business you two, I actually want to get some sleep this trip" Hongjoong scolds towards the love birds. 

Yeosang immediately blushes in embarrassment, tongue tied, where as Mingi laughs, sending a wink. "No promises." 

After settling in, the evening sky appears when everyone joins together again. They have dinner in the big lodge, food provided by the camp before they are allowed to head outside and set themselves up around any campfire. Seonghwa and his friends share with some other students from their grade that they don't really know well. 

Roasting marshmallows and sharing light conversation by the fire is nice. Mingi and Yeosang are cuddling, giggling and flirting with one another cutely. 

Hongjoong sighs. "Young love, what a beautiful thing." 

Seonghwa nods before turning his head towards laughter near them. He spots a campfire not far down with the jocks and cheerleaders. Looking around the group he finally spots the individual he is looking for, spotting San chatting with another popular football player who is known for being San's best friend, Jung Wooyoung. 

As if he can feel someone's eyes on him, San turns, eyes immediately locking with Seonghwa's. Seonghwa silently gasps, not expecting to get caught. He turns quickly, accidentally hitting Hongjoong. 

The blue haired (he dyed it that summer, deciding to take a risk and change things up) male frowns, looking at Seonghwa. "You good?" 

"Yep, just great" he quickly replies, grabbing another marshmallow. Hongjoong's eyes narrow, noticing the immediate change in his best friend, but he knows Seonghwa will only open up when he is ready and decides to leave it. 

The next day, they are woken up early by the sounds of an alarm. After breakfast, their counsellors address it is time for water sports. Teams would be set up in a small competition to compete against one another. 

The first event that takes place is dragon boat, a sport where plenty would be placed together to race a long 'canoe' down the water. Seonghwa and his friends are placed with a group of other people they knew from their grade to compete against others. 

Surprisingly, they do extremely well and eventually are competing in the finals of the tournament. And as if luck isn't on his side, he notices they are competing against a large group of familiar faces, including Choi San. 

"Ha! The nerds? We're so winning this" Changbin, another popular jock comments in mockery. 

Hongjoong glares. "We'll see about that. You're all bark but can you bite? this isn't like the soccer field." 

Bang Chan, another jock on the soccer team smirks. "Okay blueberry. May the best team win then."

It's a tough race, one that is filled with lots of screaming and determination, but surprisingly in the end they win, shouting and cheering in glee when the counsellor declares it after both boats were neck-in-neck. 

"I can't believe we just fucking lost to a bunch of losers" Bang Chan breathes in disbelief. 

"How the hell are we losers? Because we don't hang around your stupid crowd?" Mingi snaps, deep voice protruding through the crowd. Seonghwa doesn't like where this is going. 

"Who even are you guys? like all your faces are unrecognizable" Jisung, another jock comments next.

"Sorry you're too dumb to pay attention to your surroundings" Yeosang replies, shocking his friends. He wasn't the type to like confrontation, but this time around, he wasn't holding back. 

"Hey, okay stop this guys. We won the competition fair and square, there is no need for feud" Seonghwa speaks up, trying to cool the situation. 

"Shutup nerd, you think because you won a simple thing you're suddenly something? how pathetic" Changbin says as a few of them start to laugh. The anger in Seonghwa was starting to grow, a glare finally settling on his face. 

He turns to the one individual he does know, expecting _something_ , but San is facing the ground, choosing to remain quiet. 

_What did he really expect from a jock? Too good to be true._

Seonghwa shakes his head in disbelief, turning back towards his friends. "C'mon guys lets go." 

They walk away, deciding to spend the rest of their day away from the particular group. Seonghwa tries to reassure things. "We can't let them ruin our trip guys, cmon, lighten up." 

"They just make me so angry, I hate them" Yeosang sighs, Mingi rubbing his shoulder comfortingly. Yeosang in particular was sensitive towards people like that because of his childhood. He was bullied a lot before meeting Seonghwa as a young boy, trauma that will never leave his thoughts. 

They do end up having more fun during the day, their minds leaving the incident. 

When night time rolls around, Seonghwa is alone as he walks back towards the cabin after taking a shower in the public bathrooms. He's dressed in sweats and a simple tee, small towel in his hand as he dries his black hair. 

"Pssst" 

Seonghwa frowns, stopping in his tracks when he hears something. Looking around, his frown deepens when he can't spot where the noise is coming from.

"Over here" the voice says as a head peaks out from behind a tree. Seonghwa's eyebrows furrow as he looks around to check if anyone is near. When the coast is clear he quickly makes his way to the location, turning around the corner to see...

"San?" Seonghwa asks. 

San hushes him, quickly covering his mouth before pulling him further into the hidden path. When they eventually stop walking, Seonghwa speaks again. 

"Should I be concerned as to why you're pulling me into a hidden area?" 

San chuckles, shaking his head. "No, I uh.. just didn't want spying eyes." 

Seonghwa raises an eyebrow. "Okay." An awkward silence falls between them as Seonghwa's confusion only grows. 

San sighs. "I um.. I wanted to apologize about today, with my friends." 

Seonghwa doesn't reply, interacting with a slow nod. 

"They.. I can't really control what they think and their mindset. It's how they are, and I know, it's shitty, trust me, but they really mean no harm." 

Seonghwa crosses his arms against his chest. "Mean no harm? How hard is it to simply just be.. nice?" 

San sighs. "You wouldn't understand Seonghwa." 

Seonghwa scoffs. "Oh please, enlighten me San. Why are you apologizing on their behalf? Do you think that'll make things better?" 

San remains silent, sad eyes locked onto Seonghwa's. 

Seonghwa sighs. "Look, I don't know why you've pulled me here, but you don't owe me an apology if your explanation is a shitty one. You're just like them, and that'll never change. I don't want to associate myself around people like that, and so it's why I believe it's best we just remain as before where we were just strangers in one another's lives." 

San frowns, deciding to finally speak his thoughts. "You feel it too, don't you?" 

It throws Seonghwa off guard. "Excuse me?" 

San chuckles sadly. "I know you aren't oblivious hyung. I know, especially your wolf, feels it too, what.. what there is between us." 

Seonghwa is tongue tied, heat suddenly radiating towards his face as his gaze turns toward the floor. He's blushing. 

"I've tried everything to get you out of my mind, I really have. But I just _can't_. Those conversations we had, getting to know _you_ , I've never felt like this about anyone and it's driving me insane. Is.. is it bad to say I want more?" 

If anyone had ever told Seonghwa that Choi San, one of the most popular students at KQ academy was going to have a crush on him, he would have never believed it, never in a life time. So standing here, in reality, facing this, seems so surreal. Seonghwa is absolutely shocked, a tongue tied mess, he would have never expected things to escalate how they have. At all. 

Was San lying? There was no way he could be. He has nothing to lose, he's Choi San for god's sake. He could get anyone he wanted, and here he was, confessing to someone like Seonghwa. It was all just too much to believe in the moment, too much to sink in. 

"I.. I think I should go" Seonghwa whispers. 

San's eyes widen. "Are you rejecting me?" 

"San, we live two completely different lives. I'm finding it hard to even believe someone like you can have feelings for someone like me. I think it's best we just-" 

"Let me kiss you" San interrupts. 

Seonghwa's wolf does a backflip. "W-what?" 

"Let me kiss you. If.. if I kiss you and you can tell me you feel nothing, I'll leave you alone. If you do feel something.. then well.. we'll see where things go from there."

"Are you insane?" Seonghwa asks, eyes wide. 

"Are you afraid?" San retaliates, moving closer to the other. 

In all honesty, Seonghwa has never kissed someone. He was a bit embarrassed, but even more so, freaking out that he would be kissing the boy he never thought he would be able to, someone that sends his emotions running wild just by the thoughts in his mind. 

"I.. I've never kissed anyone" Seonghwa admits, looking towards the ground in shame. 

It happens in a quick motion, but before he knows it, San is in front of him, closer than ever. Their heights are similar, Seonghwa just a tiny bit taller. Their lips are inches away from one another, bodies pressed lightly as San hesitantly but slowly places his hands on Seonghwa's waist, drawing him closer. Seonghwa has never felt so much fire in his body. 

"Do you give me the honour then?" San whispers. Seonghwa finally looks up, falling into a trance once their eyes lock. He slowly nods, watching as San inches closer and closer. Their eyes close at the same time once their lips finally attach.

Kissing San is something Seonghwa can never fully describe. The way his body is feeling is something only one can understand once they experience it (so is this how Yeosang feels kissing Mingi?). 

He feel's like he's floating, as if his heart is bursting, the flames in his chest spreading everywhere in his body. His wolf is howling at a moon, the happiest it's ever been. Starting as a peck, the kiss starts to deepen when San moves his lips, Seonghwa deciding to follow the movements. He finally wraps his arms around San's neck, letting out a small noise of pleasure as the kiss deepens. 

San quickly pulls away, whispering his thoughts. "God I love that sound, I can listen to it all day." He quickly reattaches their lips, this time prying Seonghwa's lips open slowly to slide his tongue into the mixture. Seonghwa tenses, foreign to the new movement, but he relaxes and slowly picks up with the pace, adding his own, before they're sharing a deep passionate kiss, tongues dancing in a heated trance. 

Finally pulling away to catch some air, both of their faces are flushed as they come back to reality, lips swollen, pink, and slick with saliva. 

"Does that confirm things for you?" San whispers with a small smile. Seonghwa chuckles, lightly hitting the other before pressing a quick peck to his lips again. 

The smiles on their faces that night are unforgettable. 

*******

**_Meet me at our usual place after school Xx_ **

It's a note Seonghwa finds in his locker once back at school after the trip. Seonghwa has been on a rollercoaster of emotions ever since the night of the kiss, but there's one thing he's certain. 

He's even more head over heels for Choi San. 

He still hasn't told his friends about the whole ordeal, deciding to keep things quiet until he figures things out. It's hard for him to talk about it with his friends. He knows there will be hard feelings considering San is a jock, and feels a bit awkward about it all. He's never really talked about the particular topic with his friends, in regards to his own feelings.

Reading the note emits a blush and a wide smile on his face. 

"What are you smiling at?" 

Seonghwa gasps, slamming his locker shut quickly. 

"Why are you all jumpy?" Jongho asks, eyebrows furrowed in confusion. Hongjoong is next to him with a similar expression. 

"N-nothing, just.. happy about how well I did on my biology test." 

"Biology? You mean English?" Hongjoong asks with utter confusion. Their biology test is next week. 

"Yep! I gotta use the washroom, see you in class!"

Seonghwa quickly walks off, earning even more confused stares from his friends. 

"he's been acting really weird lately, I don't know what's up with him" Hongjoong frowns. 

Jongho hums, eyes narrowing in thought as he watches his best friend disappear down the hall. 

After school, Seonghwa makes his way towards the familiar office, punching in the password. Opening the door, he suddenly gasps at the new set up. On the carpeted floor is a blanket, candles around the room emitting a pretty light. Food in a basket, juice and two glasses sit on the blanket, not to mention the handsome lad standing in the corner of the room. 

Seonghwa quickly closes the door, jaw dropped. "What is all of this?" 

San smiles, moving closer to the other. "Our first date." 

"First date? You didn't even ask me" Seonghwa chuckles with a raised eyebrow. 

San hums, moving to wrap his arms around the other. "Did I have too?" 

It's an amazing one that's for sure, one filled with laughter and sentimental conversations. They both feel like they can sit with one another forever and just talk. They even do coupley actions, such as feeding one another, holding hands and even sharing small pecks. 

Seonghwa and his wolf are both feeling immense bliss, indescribable. 

"Do you plan on telling your friends? About us?" Seonghwa suddenly asks, pouring himself another cup of juice. 

This is a sensitive topic for San, one he's not ready to dive into. 

"Eventually.. but for right now I just want to keep things between us a secret. Is that okay?" 

It's a red flag, that's for sure, but Seonghwa chooses to be understanding. He can't jump to assumptions, he has to trust San if he wants their relationship to work out. 

"Okay." 

San smiles, intertwining their fingers. "It doesn't change how I feel about you okay? I just.. I need some time. I don't want you to feel some sort of way because of it, things are... just hard." 

Seonghwa nods. "I understand, it's okay." 

_But oh boy was he oblivious to the challenges that would lay ahead._

*******

It's the first game of the football season, and Seonghwa and his friends are in the crowds cheering for Jongho. Of course, Seonghwa is also cheering for another person but he couldn't express that like he wanted, choosing to just watch the other silently.

Seonghwa and San are officially dating, and have been for a few weeks. They meet almost everyday after school in the office to spend time with another, choosing later times when San has soccer practice. They've also exchanged numbers, texting one another frequently. 

"Yes!" Mingi roars, clapping as Hyunjin, the goalkeeper from KQ academy catches the ball of the kick from the other team. 

"Go Jongho!" Hongjoong and Yeosang yell, holding up a large banner once the younger scores a goal for their team. 

It's not a tight game, KQ ahead by a lot of points as the opposing team kind of sucks. But even so, when San, the star player scores the final winning goal, everyone cheers once the referee blows the whistle that ends the game. Seonghwa screams, getting up to clap with a wide smile.

San looks into the crowd, eyes quickly stopping at Seonghwa, sending him a wink before returning his attention to his teammates. No one notices the small exchange between the two except one person, eyes narrowed in confusion. 

It isn't until later when Hongjoong and Seonghwa are alone when the blue haired male decides to bring it up. 

"So.. Choi San? What do you think about him?" Hongjoong asks, deciding to dance around the subject a little. 

Seonghwa immediately tenses, looking towards his best friend with a small look of confusion. "What?" 

"You tutored him, do you think he's attractive? or?" 

Seonghwa frowns. "Joongie I don't-"

"Do you play me for a fool? Maybe Yeosang and Mingi are too caught up with one another to notice but you and I have been friends the longest, I've known you since diapers Seonghwa. Why are you keeping things away from me? Since when did we not start trusting one another?" 

Hongjoong is extremely hurt. 

Seonghwa frowns, pondering his next few words. "How did you find out?" 

Hongjoong scoffs. "You're not as slick as you think. So what? are you two dating? How long did you plan to keep this a secret?" 

"I'm sorry Joongie, I just didn't know how to tell you guys." 

"You don't only owe me an apology, I'm truly hurt" Hongjoong snaps quickly before placing a fake smile on his face as Jongho, Mingi and Yeosang join them. 

That day after school, Seonghwa invites his friends over to his house, deciding to finally come clean. The looks of surprise on their faces are truly memorable.

"You're what!?" Mingi screams in shock. 

Seonghwa sighs, face red from blushing. 

"I did not see this coming. At all" Jongho replies. 

Yeosang is quiet, staring at Seonghwa with an unreadable expression. Seonghwa turns to him. "I was afraid of a lot of things, but most of all how you would feel. I never wanted to hurt you. I never wanted to hurt any of you. I'm sorry guys, I really am that I didn't come to you guys quicker. I just... I was trying to figure out my feelings and emotions, I was so confused. I'm really sorry" Seonghwa pleads with sincerity, tears swarming his eyes. 

Hongjoong's hard glare turns to a soft expression as he sighs with understanding. "It's okay hwa, we can honestly never be mad at you. We're happy for you, especially as long as you're happy."

"That's right, but just know that if he hurts you I'm coming for his neck" Mingi threatens, earning laughter from the others.

"Me too.. I mean it is a bit shocking but I know you make good choices. If San-ssi is who you want then.. we can't do anything but accept" Yeosang finally speaks. Seonghwa smiles.

"I'm fine with it all, I mean I know you both. But San hasn't brought up you two dating?" Jongho states, confused.

Seonghwa nods. "He says he wants to keep it on the down low for now, until he's ready to tell his friends." 

Hongjoong frowns, something just didn't sit right with that in his heart, but he knew he could only be there to support his best friend. "Alright." 

*******

"Where are we going?" Seonghwa asks. 

It's the first time they meet where they arn't in the office. San is leading him outside and towards his car, unlocking it. Seonghwa takes a seat in the passenger side, putting on his seat belt. 

"Surprise" San says with a cute smile. 

They end up driving out to a small town, where they get dinner, dessert (ice cream) and drive up a tall mountain to watch the sun set, content in one another's arms. 

_Am I already falling in love?_

A few months later, KQ academy wins the finals of the season. The football team are the champions and everyone could not be more excited. In addition, San scores the winning goal in a tough match, and in excitement removes his shirt to run around the field. It's the first Seonghwa is seeing his skin so bare, eyes watching in a hypnotized manner. They decided to start things slow, exclusively sticking to heated make-out sessions. 

The football team celebrates together that night, but San lets Seonghwa know he wants to celebrate with him the next night. 

and so that Friday, Seonghwa finds himself in San's house for the first time. It's a nice big house, not a mansion but a house noticeably owned by rich people. His parents aren't home, and he's leading Seonghwa to his room in excitement. 

Once they enter, Seonghwa finds himself slowly walking around the room, cooing at San's baby pictures and examining the space that makes his boyfriend. He has a cute stuffed animal that he claims he sleeps with at night at all times. 

They order pizza and play video games, but then eventually San gets hot and removes his shirt. Seonghwa is gawking at those abs again, slowly licking his lips. 

"Enjoying the view?" San asks with a smirk. 

Seonghwa glares, turning away and back to the game. "No." 

San chuckles, leaning closer to the other to slowly start pecking his neck. "My parents won't be home till late, neither will my sister." 

Seonghwa blushes, leaning his head slightly. "Okay... what are you implying?" 

San quickly scents him, rubbing his nose into his neck and drowning in the powerful scent of lavender before he starts to suck a hickey, earning a moan from the other. "We can have some fun." 

They end up on the bed making out, but this time, things are escalating _quickly_. Clothes are eventually flying across the room, until the two are down to their underwear. Seonghwa is in a bit of a trance, in too much pleasure to really think about things, but he also knows that he's never felt more ready, and that if it's anyone he wants to lose his virginity to, its none other than San. 

"I.. I'm ready" Seonghwa suddenly says to the other, causing him to freeze. San moves back, locking eyes with his lover. "Really?" 

Seonghwa nods, a bit nervous. "I can't imagine it being anyone other than you. I'm ready." 

San smiles, moving to kiss the other before things proceed. The intense feeling of pleasure Seonghwa experiences that night for the first time is an unforgettable one. There is pain at first as well, but the pleasure immediately takes over after a short while. His wolf goes crazy inside when the two are joined together as one, moans and the sound of a creaking bed heard throughout the room. 

"I love you."

"I love you." 

When Seonghwa is heading home, he spots Haneul, San's sister, for the first time near the front door. She's just got home, smiling once she spots Seonghwa. She resembles San a lot, basically a female version of the other. It's a bit uncanny. 

"Oh, who's this?" She asks. 

San smiles. "Seonghwa meet my sister. Haneul, meet Seonghwa, my boyfriend." 

It's the first San has introduced him to someone as the term, so it leaves Seonghwa feeling so warm. 

"Boyfriend? Nice to meet you Seonghwa-ssi. San sure knows how to pick em, you're a stunner." 

Seonghwa blushes as a groan emits from San. "Okay! and that's our signal, bye Haneul." 

Seonghwa bids her a quick bye before they head towards San's car.

**Gryffindor Squad**

_**Seonghwa** _

Guess who isn't a virgin anymore ... 

_**Mingi** _

NO

_**Yeosang** _

FUCKING 

_**Jongho** _

WAY

_**Hongjoong** _

I never thought I would see the day Yeosang swears, but SAME WTF

_**Mingi** _

WE NEED DETAILS

_**Yeosang** _

Okay babe, ew, no we don't

_**Jongho** _

No, we REALLY don't, I'm just a bit shocked is all. Hyung is the only one not innocent anymore :'( 

_**Hongjoong** _

Jongho you realize Yeosang and Mingi were fucking way before any of us right? 

_**Jongho** _

....

_**Yeosang** _

Hey this isn't about us

_**Mingi** _

Our sex is great 

_**Mingi** _

And Yeosang curses all the time while we're fucking 

_**Yeosang** _

BABE STOP

_**Jongho** _

Honestly I can never hold a long conversation with you guys anymore, I'm out 

_**Hongjoong** _

Where did hwa go? You can't just leave us hanging! 

*******

But of course with every raising soar, comes the downhill. 

The problems don't arise until a few weeks later in the 'honeymoon' phase, others would call it, where things are great in candy land with young foolish love until real complications hit, and it starts on one particular day. 

The halls are empty in the high school, Seonghwa and San choosing to meet up near the lockers when classes are in session. The pair are indulged in a heated passionate kiss against the lockers. 

They aren't in a great position. They don't notice the spot they reside is close to a turning point in the hall, too much in a trance to realize. So when familiar voices are suddenly really close, San panics, instincts reacting without thinking. 

He harshly pushes Seonghwa off him, so hard that Seonghwa falls to the ground with a cruel smack, groaning in pain. San's expression turns to a fake one filled with hatred, glaring at his boyfriend on the ground. "Get the fuck away from me nerd." 

Seonghwa is hurt and confused, looking at San as if he's grown another head, but then he realizes the individuals approaching them, spotting Changbin and Bang Chan, San's friends. 

"What does the nerd want?" Changbin asks, grimacing at Seonghwa. 

San shrugs turning to his friends. "I don't know, and I really don't care. Let's go." 

The three of them walk down the hall and away from Seonghwa. With a deep frown, Seonghwa picks himself up slowly, grasping his arm in pain. His elbow is bruising up from the impact of the fall. 

Seonghwa knows San wants to keep things a secret, wants to keep things hidden, but was this how he was going to treat Seonghwa? He understands San needs to put on a fake face, but this _hurts_. His wolf inside is crying as he slowly makes his way back towards his class. 

"Holy shit, that's a big bruise. What the hell happened!?" Hongjoong exclaims, grabbing Seonghwa's arm that he tried to keep hidden during lunch. 

Mingi and Yeosang's eyes follow, gasping. 

Seonghwa harshly removes his arm from the other, glaring at his best friend. "Nothing, I had a bad trip at home. Leave it."

"But that wasn't there this morning" Yeosang comments with concern. 

"I said leave it" Seonghwa snaps. He suddenly gets up, throwing away the rest of his lunch before exiting the cafeteria. 

"What the heck is up with him?" Mingi asks,

"I don't know" Yeosang whispers with deep sadness. 

Hongjoong turns, eyes narrowing at the suspected culprit at another table who is laughing with his friends.

_Choi San, what the hell are you doing to my best friend?_

*******

And even through the hurt, such as seeing San as a complete other person from his usual self, Seonghwa forgives him. San doesn't stop apologizing, obviously traumatized from the pain he brought to his boyfriend. He showers the other with presents and kisses, promising to never do something like that again. 

But the problems don't stop. 

Seonghwa is excited a few weeks later. Him and Yeosang are on the debate team again, for the fourth year. Every competition they've had in the previous years landed them in second place, and they were determined to be first this year. 

Seonghwa expresses his excitement to San, inviting him to come watch. San accepts the invitation, promising to be there. He would never want to miss something so important. And so on the day of the competition, Seonghwa's eyes are wandering the crowd, finding his friends, Hongjoong, Mingi, and Jongho, but no San. 

The competition moves, him and Yeosang making it to the finals with their team against a hard opposing team. Before the finals take place, Seonghwa finally receives a message from San after sending him over 20 texts. 

**_Sannie_ **

_Hey babe, sorry for the late reply. I won't be able to make it :( Not feeling well at all. Cheering you on though, fighting! Xx_

To say Seonghwa is devastated is the least of it, but he understands, no one can control sickness. He sends him a quick message to take care and get better, before heading back to the tournament. 

They end up winning first place, cheering in glee as they hold their trophies and medals. Seonghwa and his friends decide to go out to celebrate, heading to a popular pizza place. 

"I thought you said San was supposed to be here? We were looking forward to finally meeting him" Hongjoong asks after taking a bite of his pizza. 

Seonghwa frowns. "He was, but he texted late saying he came down with a stomach ache." 

Mingi, scrolling through his phone, raises his eyebrows, an unreadable expression taking over his features. "Um..." 

They all turn to him in confusion, Yeosang speaking up. "What is it babe?" He leans over to look at Mingi's phone, expression turning to one of anger. "That mother fucker." 

"What?" Jongho asks impatiently. 

Mingi turns his phone, showing the instagram app. There, from someone's story was a video of a party happening that evening, San tagged in the post. He can be seen dancing in the background to some loud music while drinking a beer. 

When the video ends, all of them turn to Seonghwa, expressions angry yet sad for their friend. 

"Hwa..." 

Seonghwa quickly shakes his head, forcing a smile on his face. "It's fine guys, really. I'll talk to him about it later, I don't want to ruin the mood of tonight. Please?" 

They nod, Jongho, one that never really expressed comfort, quickly scenting his best friend with a small hug before changing the subject. The small smell of chocolate that emits from him comforts Seonghwa for the short run. The hurt and anger doesn't hit him until he gets home. He's crying under his covers eventually, both him and his wolf filled with immense sadness. He loved San, so so much, but he was starting to really question their relationship. 

_Was it all a game?_

"Seonghwa, you okay?" One of his dads ask, knocking on his door. 

"I'm fine appa, just busy with school work" Seonghwa lies. 

"Are you coming down for dinner?" 

"No, I ate out with my friends." 

"Okay, love you."

"Love you too." 

Seonghwa doesn't end up chatting to San, at all. Instead, he avoids the other, ignoring his texts and calls. Seonghwa just needs some time to figure things out he feels, and so this is his defence mechanism. And once again, he keeps everything to himself, not wanting to be a bother to his worrying friends. 

and because San cares too much about his image, he can never actually approach Seonghwa. The only times he sees the other is when they are in public, and it sucks because he wants to run to him and ask him what's wrong. His heart is hurting, his wolf is crying, craving for the other, _but he can't_. 

Eventually, days later, he finally decides they need to talk things out. 

_**Sannie** _

Babe? Please talk to me... 

_**Seonghwa** _

Today after school

And the problems don't end there. That same day, rumours start spreading. Seonghwa hears his classmates talking about Choi San and Lee Seoyeon, San's ex, going to prom together. Seonghwa isn't one to quickly believe the gossiping, but soon everyone is talking about it in all his classes. 

It's heartbreaking. 

By the end of the day, Seonghwa is entering the familiar office with new emotions, and not very good ones at that. San is already inside pacing the room, smiling sadly once the other enters. 

"Hey baby..." San whispers, moving closer but Seonghwa halts him by putting his hand up, expression hard with anger. 

San frowns. "I don't know what I did.. but I'm sorry. I really am." 

Seonghwa scoffs. "How the hell can you be sorry if you don't even know what you did?" 

San's frown deepens. "I.. I don't know. But I just want this to end. I miss you.." 

"Do you now? Or am I just another fling to you? someone you think you can just use?" Seonghwa asks harshly. 

San's eyebrows furrow in confusion, jaw dropped. "What.. what are you even saying?" 

"If our relationship is going to be based on us hiding then I don't think I want this anymore." 

"I told you I just need time."

"How much time!?" Seonghwa explodes. "It's been months, San, what are you afraid of? People? Are you.. are you that ashamed of me?" Seonghwa replies, tears finally rolling down his eyes. He was so hurt, so fed up. 

"No it's.. it's hard to explain, you just wouldn't understand." 

"You always say that bullshit, and I'm fucking sick of it! That doesn't excuse your actions either. You never showed up to my debate competition, you fucking _lied_ and told me you were sick when you were at a party. How can I even trust you anymore?"

San remains quiet, guilt eating away at him. "My friends.. they were pressuring me to go.. I didn't have a proper excuse." 

"Oh? and that comes before me? Nice San, real nice to know how important I am to you. You are ashamed of me, aren't you? You're the jock, mr. popular, while I'm just a nerd, a nobody. I should have seen this coming, how could I be so stupid."

"That's not-"

"Stop lying to me! Just stop, because it'll only make me angrier" Seonghwa yells. He sighs, shaking his head. "And now, there are rumours spreading around about you taking Seoyeon to prom? Is that true?" 

San frowns, eyes filled with guilt, a silent confirmation. "It's just for our image.. she.. she means nothing to me Seonghwa, seriously. People are expecting us to be prom king and queen and..." San trails off, not knowing what to say.

Tears start to invade his own eyes. San has only just realized how fucked up his actions were.

Seonghwa nods with a conclusion, tears continuously falling down his face. "I hope you're happy San, I really do."

He turns to leave, but San quickly grabs his wrist, pulling him back. "Seonghwa please don't do this.. I love you, so much." 

Seonghwa removes his arm, shaking his head. "If you really loved me, you would prove it. You wouldn't be ashamed, you wouldn't lie to me, you wouldn't betray me. We're done San, enjoy that life of yours you so badly want." 

Seonghwa is gone in a swift motion, leaving San feeling as if his heart has been truly ripped from his chest. 

***

**Gryffindor Squad**

_**Hongjoong** _

AE. Meet at my house, NOW

_**Mingi** _

Yeosang and I are on our way

_**Jongho** _

Me too, see you guys soon 

AE in their group stood for absolute emergency, one that everything had to be dropped for. It was used rarely because of it's serious significance. 

After the harsh break up with San, Seonghwa is a crying mess as he walks to Hongjoong's, the blue haired male opening his door in a shock at seeing his best friend. Seonghwa breaks down into sobs, finally allowing himself to feel the hurt and pain that had been building up for so long.

"Oh my gosh, hwa" Hongjoong voices with concern, dragging his best friend to his room. He sends the text to their group before turning to his friend again, giving him a big comforting hug. "The other's are coming, everything will be okay."

Eventually they are all there, comforting the crying mess that is their best friend. It's not easy seeing Seonghwa in this state, he was like the mother of the group, always acting tough for the others, always putting them before him. To see him breaking down pains all of their hearts. 

When Seonghwa is finally calm, he tells them _everything_. From the push, to the avoiding, to the rumours and the last incident that happened that day. 

"I.. I broke up with him" Seonghwa concludes, sniffing. 

"I'm going to fucking kill him, I had no idea he was like this, truly hyung, I'm so sorry" Jongho says, frowning. 

Seonghwa shakes his head. "it's not your fault Jongho, don't. I don't want you guys going near him or his toxic friends. I think it's just best we stay away, like before." 

"But things will never be like before Seonghwa, they've changed. You fell in love" Hongjoong replies with a frown. 

Seonghwa shrugs. 

"He doesn't deserve you, at all, and I'm glad you were able to realize that. You're going to flourish Hwa, don't worry, and you'll find someone who you will appreciate you for who you are, that will want to show you to the entire world. I know it's hurt now, but you're strong. You'll defeat this, _we'll_ defeat this together. Okay?" Yeosang reassures. 

Seonghwa nods, moving to hug and scent the other. He really hopes so, because to him, San was everything. He doesn't know if he will ever be able to feel this way about anyone ever again, and it scares him. Seonghwa has been heart broken plenty of times, such as the time he failed a math test in third grade, and the time him and Hongjoong had a huge fight that had them not talking for three days when they were fifteen, but nothing was like this. 

The next day at school, San is in the changing room changing into his gym clothes when the door slams open, an angry Jongho entering the room with an even angrier Mingi behind. Everyone watches in shock as Jongho steps infront of San, throwing a punch to his mouth that leaves him with a split lip on the ground. 

"You're a fucking piece of shit, you know that? I trusted you hyung, I really did. Stay the fuck away from him, got it? or next time it won't be a simple punch" Jongho growls.

Mingi glares at the other as well before pulling Jongho out of the changing room, leaving everyone stunned with wide eyes. San touches his bleeding lip, hissing in pain as tears cloud his eyes. 

"Get out!" Wooyoung yells, ushering the other students out of the change room. Felix helps him, sending a sad smile towards San before taking his exit as well.

Yunho helps San up, placing him on the bench. 

"What the fuck was that!?" Wooyoung yells, taking a seat beside his bestfriend. "Who the hell does he think he is? I'll go and fuck him-" 

"Leave it woo, I deserved it" San whispers, accepting the small wet towel from Yunho to press against his lip. 

"What?" 

San sighs. "I.. I've been keeping something away from you guys, but it's time I finally come clean. I'm not afraid anymore, I've lost someone very important to me and at this point I've going nothing else to lose." 

Yunho and Wooyoung share similar confused expressions before San tells them everything about him and Seonghwa's relationship, starting with the tutoring and ending with the breakup. 

"Why.. why didn't you tell us?" Yunho asks. 

San scoffs. "You know the people we hang out with, our crowd. I didn't want all the judgement, I didn't want him getting involved with our toxicity. I was stupid. I only cared about our image, my image, but the truth is.. I don't care anymore. I love Seonghwa, so much guys... I just.. I hate myself" San states as he starts to cry. 

He's sobbing, covering his eyes. Wooyoung and Yunho frown, moving to comfort their best friend. 

"If you think we'd ever judge you about falling in love you're more than fucking wrong. At the end of the day we don't give a fuck about our popularity either San, our friendships are way more important than that" Wooyoung comments.

Yunho nods with a hum. "It may not be like that for everyone, but us? We will stick by you no matter what." 

San doesn't deserve them, he truly doesn't. 

"And so... it's why we're gonna help you get him back" Wooyoung plans. 

"What?" San asks. 

"Prom is approaching, and I have the perfect plan." 

*******

Luckily enough, Seonghwa doesn't see much of San anymore, only during lunch but he rarely looks at that table. His friends are concerned though. A month passes and Seonghwa isn't acting the same at all. He barely eats, barely talks as much, and his grades are _dropping_ (not by that much, but if real Seonghwa that wasn't heartbroken saw that he would flip). 

"I don't know what to do anymore" Hongjoong frowns. 

Surprisingly, one day after school Hongjoong and Yeosang are approached by Wooyoung and Yunho. 

"What the hell do you guys want?" Hongjoong snaps, glaring. 

Wooyoung frowns. "We don't want any hard feelings. We're sorry if we caused you any harm in the past, but this is about San and Seonghwa. San has been... a complete mess, so bad that it can ruin things for his scholarship."

"Same as Seonghwa!" Yeosang comments. 

Yunho nods. "We've come up with a plan with San, but we're gonna need your help. This stays between us okay?" 

Hongjoong's eyes narrow. Before, he would have declined their offer and told them to fuck off, but he's realized the love the two share for one another was more than he thought. He cares about his best friend too much to allow him to keep breaking. It was too much. 

Meeting up with San later has Hongjoong on the defensive side. "San, can I ask you a question?" 

San nods.

"Do you truly love Seonghwa?" 

San nods without hesitation. "With all my heart Hongjoong-ssi. He's... he's everything to me. I was a foolish idiot, so I would understand if he doesn't take me back after this, but.. I really need to try. I love him."

There was Hongjoong's confirmation. 

*******

Seonghwa is literally forced to go to prom by his friends. 

He was originally not going to go, but they just wouldn't take no for an answer, deciding to even get his dads involved, like huh? 

"You're going to have a great time, its a once in a lifetime milestone you will regret if you don't" one of his appas scold. 

Seonghwa honestly doesn't want to see San and his date, it'll crush him, but he does end up going. He's wearing a black suit, inside red silk dress shirt unbuttoned. He puts on light makeup and styles his newly dyed grey hair attractively over his eyes. It's the first he's feeling a bit confident in a while and so he doesn't hesitate to express that. 

"Would you look at our youngest! Wow, you look just like your father when we went to prom together" one of his dads say, taking plenty of pictures of him. 

Seonghwa whines in embarrassment before receiving pecks on the cheek from both his dads as they send him off.

All his friends look great in their suits, hairs styled to perfection. Yeosang's hair is in pretty blonde waves, Mingi's dark hair styled up. 

"I can't believe you guys forced me into this" Seonghwa sighs. 

"We're going to have fun!" Hongjoong screams. 

Prom is a nice sight that's for sure, with all the seniors dressed up, taking pictures, eating and dancing. Seonghwa doesn't catch sight of San the entire night surprisingly, allowing him to have fun with his friends even more. 

It isn't until later when awards are being given out when he spots San. He's with his friends in a dashing black on black suit, black straight hair in his face in a sexy way. Seonghwa gulps, quickly looking away.

"Okay, and now for prom king and queen! Listen up everyone. Prom king is... Choi San!" 

Everyone loudly cheers knowingly as the picked male makes his way to the stage, bowing before they place a big golden crown on his head. Seonghwa smiles sadly, happy for the other. He lightly claps as well with the crowd. 

"And now.. to announce our.. oh?.. okay! Our second prom ... king! Park Seonghwa!" 

The crowd gasps, everyone's eyes turning towards the named male. Seonghwa's eyes widen into huge saucers. His friends, knowing, smile and cheer. "Go Seonghwa, they're waiting!" 

Seonghwa smiles awkwardly, slowly making his way up to the stage. The announcer places the similar crown but silver on his head. "Everyone, please clap for our prom king and king!" 

There are a few claps, others a bit shocked to comprehend what's happened, but before they know it San is grabbing the mic and facing the crowd. 

"I have something to say" San starts, making everyone in the room go quiet. 

Seonghwa's eyes widen as he stares at the other, confused. 

"I.. I have, or well I was dating Park Seonghwa for almost four months."

Everyone gasps. 

"He broke up with me because I hurt him." San sighs deeply, frowning. "But I don't care what anyone else thinks anymore. I hurt him over the fact that I felt like I had to be someone else by the student population, that I had to keep up with this fake facade. But no, I don't. Those who love me for who I am are who I will choose to stay by my side, who are still by my side. Love you Woo and Yun."

Wooyoung and Yunho smile in the crowd. 

"But anyways, I'm not afraid to say it anymore." San turns to stare at Seonghwa. "I'm in love with you Park Seonghwa, so so much and I am so sorry for hurting you the way I did. You mean.. I can't even describe how much you mean to me, and I'm sorry it took me so long to realize how much I need you. I can't lose you, Seonghwa, so please.. please accept my apology?" 

Seonghwa is tongue tied, tears slowly rolling down his cheeks as he realizes what the hell is happening. There's a silence, before someone yells. "Forgive him!"

The crowd of students slowly start cheering, getting louder and louder. "Forgive him! Forgive him! Forgive him!" 

Seonghwa finally smiles, a big wide one revealing his perfect pearly white teeth. "Of course I accept, come here." 

The crowd cheers once more as they kiss on stage, lips moving in perfect synchronization. This is something they've both craved for a _long_ while. Their wolfs go crazy inside, happy with excitement and love.

The prom night ends with so much love and laughter, one that is unforgettable. After, they decide to go out to eat, two groups joining together as one.

It's San, Seonghwa, Yunho, Wooyoung, Yeosang, Mingi and Hongjoong, and they don't forget to FaceTime Jongho and tell him everything. 

"How.. how did this even happen?" Seonghwa asks, still in shock from the whole night. 

"We boycotted the votes. With a little help from your friends" Wooyoung replies with a big smile. 

Seonghwa raises his eyebrows, turning towards them. Hongjoong nods. "In all honesty I could have killed San after what he did to you but.. nobody is perfect. We all make mistakes as humans, and I realized just how much you and San need each other. I believe the two of you are soulmates, and so I put my crazy thoughts aside. But hurt him again and it won't be only Jongho coming for you."

Seonghwa laughs, hugging his blue haired best friend. "Well thank you, to all of you."

San nods in agreement with a wide smile, intertwining his fingers with his lovers once again, a feeling he truly missed. And now he could express it anywhere and everywhere, whenever he wanted. It was like coming out of a cage. 

Things change a bit after that. Now, during lunch, it's the eight of them eating together and having funny crazy conversations. Seonghwa loves when Wooyoung and Yunho share funny stories about San as a kid, the other turning red in embarrassment. 

"Sorry for punching you" Jongho apologizes. 

"That's okay, I deserved it. You throw a mean punch dude." 

Soon enough, the end of the year is nearing and acceptance letters are in the mail. Seonghwa is ecstatic when he finds out that not only did he get into Seoul University for his dream program Chemistry, but his friends have all also gotten into the same university for their dream programs as well. Jongho still has one more year till he graduates but they're sure he will be joining them as well. 

San is ecstatic when his scholarship to Stanford University, a school in America with an amazing football team is accepted, but there's one problem. 

_Seonghwa._

He would be halfway across the world.

When he brings it up to Seonghwa, the other tells him they will figure the challenge out later and focus on enjoying their summer. They eventually graduate, and their summer is spent making memories with all eight of them, growing a close bond. They all fit with each other so well, Wooyoung and Yeosang becoming really close, as well as Yunho and Mingi. 

"If Mingi hadn't cuffed you so fast I probably would have" Wooyoung states one day to Yeosang. 

Mingi glares playfully, sticking out his tongue. "Well too bad so sad."

Wooyoung laughs. "I'm not really a settler though, so it's all good." 

Yunho nods. "He's a playerrrrrr." 

Wooyoung hits him as they all laugh. 

The summer is also spent making memories as a couple, not to mention them having sex in San's car countless times. Seonghwa and San only fall more and more in love.

After San's birthday, San also get's his first rut. 

Seonghwa has been on suppressants for a few years so he doesn't get to experience heats, but he agrees to help San with his rut. It's safe because of the suppressants, no way for Seonghwa to end up pregnant. Pregnancy can only happen when both individuals are on synchronized cycles. 

Sex with San during his rut is a bit crazy, the alpha intense and rough. It leaves him exhausted and in pain by the end of it.

"Are you okay? I know my knotting could be a bit harsh" San asks with concern. Seonghwa nods with a wince as he tries to stand. "My ass stings but it's nothing I can't handle. You came _a lot_ , we're going to have to clean these sheets more than once." 

and they meet eachother's families. Seonghwa's parents and brother love San, just as much as San's sister loves Seonghwa. San's parents were harder to get around, but eventually they came through, accepting San's decision for football and inviting Seonghwa to the family with welcoming arms. 

But good things never last, and soon enough the new school year is approaching.

At the airport, Seonghwa is a devastated mess. They've obviously decided to do long distance, but it still won't be the same. 

"Promise to call everyday?" Seonghwa asks. 

San nods, kissing him one last time. "I love you." 

"Love you too." 

*******

It's hard at first. 

Seonghwa and San miss each other like crazy, and the university life is different, one that keeps them busy. They never forget to call one another though, it's not everyday like they want but it's still consistent and before they know it the first year is zooming by. San comes home for the summer and everything is amazing.

But then comes the downfall of second year. 

Chemistry program is hitting Seonghwa like crazy, the amount of work, and not to mention extremely hard work, stressing him out. San is majoring in sports education at Stanford, but eventually his soccer even starts to get the best of his schedule. 

Soon enough, they are barely talking.

And so when they finally make time to talk on FaceTime, and San dances around the idea of taking a break, Seonghwa isn't surprised, because he saw it coming. It doesn't hurt any less, he still cries himself to sleep that night about it with a broken heart, but he distracts himself with his school work and soon enough his second year is over.

and then another year passes. 

and then another year.

And then Seonghwa is graduating with his bachelors of science in chemistry, and applying for his masters, towards applications in becoming a research scientist. 

And it's been years since he's heard of San.

Seonghwa and his friends are still close as ever, and he hears from Yunho and Wooyoung from time to time (they aren't as close anymore but he understands because they're San's best friends not his), but life is different now, very different. 

It's bittersweet. 

And Seonghwa ventures out, he tries dating, has a couple of flings, but no one compares to San, _at all_. 

"Did you guys get invited to Yunho's wedding?" Seonghwa asks. A few months later, his friends are over at his new luxurious apartment, assistant job towards becoming a research scientist paying very well. 

"Yep, I'm happy for him. It's been a while since we've seen him too" Jongho replies. 

"I'm not surprised though, he was always a charmer" Hongjoong adds. 

"I think the only time we were ever surprised was when Yeosang and Mingi got eloped" Jongho adds with a chuckle. 

Yeosang glares. "We were fucking drunk! It's not our fault" Yeosang pouts, earning a chuckle and kiss from Mingi. 

They took a trip to the Bahamas a few years ago that was a bit crazy. To make things short, Yeosang and Mingi ended up getting married on the resort. 

"I mean we're not complaining, we were gonna get married one day eventually. Now we don't have to have an expensive ceremony" Mingi states. 

"But I wanted that" Yeosang complains. 

"We can have that later down the future whenever you're ready babe."

"Fine." 

"So, what about you two? How's the love life?" Seonghwa asks, turning towards Jongho and Hongjoong. 

Yeosang coughs exageratively, smirking. Hongjoong and Jongho are both suddenly red. 

Mingi and Seonghwa are confused. "What?" 

Yeosang whispers something to Mingi, earning a dropped jaw from the taller. Yeosang then turns to Seonghwa, smirking. "They're fucking." 

Seonghwa's eyes widen, turning to the two. "You're what!?" 

"It's nothing serious, we're.. just having fun" Jongho quickly states. 

"Honestly I think we all saw this coming" Seonghwa replies, shrugging. 

"What?" Hongjoong asks, the others laughing with a nod. 

"How about you hwa? Anyone new?" 

Seonghwa frowns, shaking his head. "No one can honestly compare to.."

"We know, we know. But what are you going to do? Dwell on it and stay single forever? There's gotta be another special apple in the tree" Hongjoong states. 

Seonghwa doesn't know. 

*******

Yunho's wedding venue is absolutely beautiful. 

He's getting married to a pretty omega girl, the radiance of their love very evident in the room. 

Seonghwa and his friends sit together during the ceremony, watching the beauty of it all, until Jongho gasps, pointing to the side. "Isn't that San?" 

It is indeed, Choi San, standing there behind Yunho as one of his groomsmen. Seonghwa's wolf flips inside his chest, emotions running wild. He looks the same, same black straight hair, only his features are a bit more mature. His muscles have evidently grew as well, Seonghwa notices, examining him under the suit. 

"He looks great" Seonghwa whispers. 

_Oh how he's missed him._

Yeosang and Hongjoong look at each other knowingly. 

A few hours later at the reception, Seonghwa excuses himself for the washroom while dancing with his friends, also greeting Yunho along the way, congratulating the new couple.

After washing his hands, he makes his way out of the washroom, stopping in his tracks when he hears a familiar voice. 

"I thought I saw familiar faces in the crowd, in particular one very special one." 

Seonghwa's heart is beating like crazy as he slowly turns, tears suddenly clouding his eyes. "San." 

San smiles widely, dimples appearing on his cheeks. "Miss me?" 

They are in each other's arms in a second, embracing tightly. "Very much" Seonghwa whispers, inhaling the familiar scent of Vanilla. His wolf inside hasn't gone this crazy in a long time. 

San hums, holding the other tighter before pecking him on the head. "I'm back Seonghwa, I'm back, and this time for good. I should have reached out to you, but.. I just didn't know how. Yunho told me there was a surprise waiting for me here.. that idiot. I should have realized." 

Seonghwa chuckles, moving back slightly to cup San's face with his hands, examining every little thing he missed. 

"I missed you so much."

"I missed you more."

"Fucking finally" Hongjoong whispers, watching his friends near the end of the reception hallway passionately kiss. 

"Was only a matter of time" Jongho adds with a wide smile. 

"For sure, lovebirds but also two idiots. Anyways, my eyes caught a cute girl as one of the bridesmaids, so I'm out. See ya" Wooyoung calls, running off. 

Jongho and Hongjoong smile, intertwining their hands as they make their way back to the dance floor. 

*****Small epilogue*****

"Choi San has the ball, he's running down the field... oh! oh! GOAL!" The commentator yells.

The crowd cheering for Korea cheers as the Korean soccer teammates run to hug San, who has just scored a goal against Germany, their competition. 

"Go appa!" Sangho cheers, holding a tiny flag in his small fingers. The five year old has been infatuated with football ever since he was young and discovered his father played for Korea's national football team. 

Seonghwa smiles, leaving a light peck on his head. Sangho smiles, dimples appearing. His resemblance to his father is uncanny, gaining all his features from San. 

Once the game finishes and Korea wins, Seonghwa picks up Sunhee, their two year old daughter, placing her on his waist with an arm wrapped around her tightly before grabbing Sangho's hand with his other arm to direct them onto the field. San spots them when they are there, smiling as he runs towards them. He picks up Sangho, twirling the small boy in the air who lets out cute squeals, scenting him and pecking him on the lips before putting him back down. 

"Hey babe" he greets, giving Seonghwa a small peck before taking Sunhee from his arms. He scents her as well, also pecking her on the lips before placing her on his waist to hold in his arms. 

"You were great out there" Seonghwa comments with a wide smile. 

San's smile widens as he bends down towards Seonghwa's big belly, kissing the fabric of his top to send love to their new baby coming soon. 

Once they get to the hotel in the city they're staying, settled, and the kids are asleep, Seonghwa groans, falling on the bed tiredly with swollen feet. "This is the last baby we're having, i'm so tired of being pregnant."

San chuckles, laying at the end of the bed to start giving his lover a foot massage. "You always say that and then we end up getting pregnant again." 

"It's not my fault you can't keep your dick in your pants." 

San laughs cutely. "But you wouldn't have it any other way would you?" 

Seonghwa nods with a hum. "Never." 

**The End**


End file.
